Tears of the Moon
by SesshRinEqualsLove
Summary: Sesshomaru can't stop crying... He just can't stop crying... Tears of the moon.


☠ Tears of the Moon ☠

It's another rainy day in Feudal Era Japan as Inuyasha and Kagome take a stroll outside of the village, together while Kagome holds an umbrella over their heads.

"Kagome! Why do you insist on putting that thing over my head, all of the damn time! I'm an Inu hanyo, I don't need to be protected from something as harmless as water!" Inuyasha grouses while boorishly pushing the thing away.

"Inuyashaaa! You don't want to end up hypothermic, do you?!" Kagome retorts in irritation before placing it back over their heads.

Inuyasha gives her an exaggerated and funny, baffled look.

"What the fuck is 'hypalthalmeric,' anyway?!"

"Siiiit!!!"

He slams to the ground.

"OW-wooooo!!!" ~

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, at his castle that Sesshomaru decided to start living in, again (after tiring of living more nomadically, after Naraku's defeat), Sesshomaru sits on his thrown which is similar to his mother's but purple, instead of red, with his face in his hand as he sobs in an overdramatic manner with tears drenching his hand as Jaken, Rin and his mother, all helplessly look on.

"We just can't get him to stop crying... If only we knew what was wrong," Jaken mournfully utters while looking down and shaking his head in defeat.

Meanwhile, while sorrowfully gazing down and wringing her hands, his mother shakes her head as she moans, "I just can't understand it... What has happened to my stoic, heartless son, who I was once so proud of...?"

Finally, a now thirteen year old Rin, who's breasts are almost bursting from her Kimono, runs up to Sesshomaru before consolingly clasping his arm.

"Sesshomaru Sama, you have to snap out of this. Why are you so unhappy, Sesshomaru Sama? Why?" she cries under her breath, in concern.

He continues to weep for a moment before lifting his head up to wipe some of the tears from his face with his fingers.

"I just ate angirs," he inarticulately murmurs in a weepy, maudlin way.

Rin's brows furrow.

"Sesshomaru Sama... I don't understand what you said..."

"I hate fangirls!!!" he monstrously shrieks at her while menacingly lunging towards her in his seat, at the same time.

She flinches with her blood curdling in terror before she stares at him in befuddlement.

"What are..._fangirls_...Sesshomaru Sama...?"

As he goes on, snot runs down his nose which causes him to have tendrils of it along with lots of spit, stretching between his lips as he talks while he also flings spittle mixed with snot from his lips with the movement of them and strings of snot shoot from his nose.

"I don't feel like explaining it right, now... I hate Kagome! Why do they insist on putting me with Kagomeee?!!!" he tearfully squeaks with his face contorted into a dreadfully anguished grimace.

That's when Rin helplessly gazes over at Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother while tacitly signaling a need for their support as her eyes appear questioning.

Then her vision uneasily drags back towards Sesshomaru, then back to them, again with her eyes growing large while they implicitly signal, in a more demanding and urgent way, her need for their support.

But instead of helping, they just gloomily bow their heads.

"Ummm," she utters while sliding her gaze back towards Sesshomaru, once more.

Tears continue to flood down Sesshomaru's face while washing away his pride and former chilly as the antarctic, nature with his anguish being so intense that his tears are the reason why it hasn't stopped raining for days on end.

"I just...! Hukuh!"

He starts holding himself while melodramatically rocking back and forth with his face grimacing in a distraught way before he starts uncontrollably sobbing, once more.

He quietly cries, "I just want to have sex with you Rin because your breasts have gotten so big and round and it's every male's fantasy to be with a young girl with big breasts, no matter her age and it's some female's fantasy to be so young but of procreating age and to be dominated by such a powerful, hot being as this Sesshomaru but the fangirls think it's disgusting! And I want to bang Inuyasha because he's hot and I'm hot but they think that's disgusting, tooooo!"

Rin's brows furrow.

"How can it be disgusting when none of us are real? And it's all just fantasy that hurts no one?"

Sesshomaru dramatically whirls his arm while pointing at her in a gesture.

"Exactly!"

"Why are they so sexually repressed in Western societies, son?" Sesshomaru's mother asks with an inquisitive expression as she holds her elbow while pinching her chin.

Jaken takes on a perplexed mien.

"But this isn't the West. This is Japan and the Feudal Era. Our culture is completely different... Therefore, Sesshomaru Sama, it should be no problem, if you want to bang Rin... She is of procreating age..."

Sesshomaru points to Jaken in an exaggerated way.

"Exactly!" he shouts before placing his head in his hand, again and theatrically sobbing as he shakes his head, as well.

"Sesshomaru!!! You bastard!!!"

Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother flinch and then whirl around while Sesshomaru's face briefly flies up from his hand before their eyes land on who other than Inuyasha, standing there with Tetsusaiga in his grasp, ready to be transformed.

"If you don't stop crying, bastard! I swear, I'll slice your arm off, again! I _know_ that it's your continuous, mopey crying that's making it rain for days on end, down below! Kagome refuses to get off my ass because of this rain! This isn't you, Sesshomaru. Stop acting so out-of-character, you effeminate looking, piece-of-shit, bastard, bastard!!!" Inuyasha howls.

At this point, Sesshomaru starts violently trembling as his face grimaces with a mixture of rage and anguish before finally, he whirls his face from his hand to Inuyasha with tears still streaming down his cheeks as he histrionically screeches, "No one asked you to come up here, Inuyasha! I'm tired of walking around with a stick up my ass! I want to be more emotional, now! I've changed! Why can't fanfic writers write me how they want without canon-nazis lambasting anyone who doesn't interpret my character the way _they_ would prefer, hm?! There's no scientific law for going against a fictional canon story! The universe isn't going to implode or a portal to another dimension, open up and swallow everything because I'm crying!"

Sesshomaru's face flashes back down into his hand before he mawkishly starts whimpering and blubbering in his deep, baritone voice while shaking his head.

Inuyasha watches him for a moment with a melodramatic, troubled look on his face before finally, his eyes flash down at an angle as he begins to tremble.

Then after his hand flashes open, his sword dramatically falls to the ground, in slow motion.

Then with a stunned look on his face, he intensely whispers while staring ahead, "What? What have I been doing with my life, all of this time...? It's finally dawned on me...?"

After his voice trails off, his body starts quavering more while he turns his face down and folds half of his bottom lip between his teeth while holding himself as his eyes begin to glisten.

Then with his face transforming into a very alarming, distraught grimace, as he continues to shake, water starts leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks.

As he starts shaking even more, his quiet cries and whimpers, turn to heavy sobs.

Finally, he quiveringly whispers, "I'm in love with you Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's mother's and Jaken's jaws drop at that instant.

Soon after that, Rin starts sobbing, too, while trembling before she melodramatically whispers, "I...I think I'm in love with him, too..."

Seconds after that, both Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother confess that they are also, very deeply in love with him while making sure to melodramatically cry, as well.

But just when things are really starting to get really strange, a slew of other people suddenly arrive at his castle, making things even stranger before they all start confessing at the same time, that they are in love with Sesshomaru, too... This includes Kagura, Naraku, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Izayoi (even though they're all supposed to be dead now), Kagome, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Bokuseno (how the fuck did that happen, he's a tree yokai...?), Myoga and Totosai...

Then after a very drawn out weep fest amongst all of them as Sesshomaru continues to weep as well while shaking his head with his face in his hand, suddenly Inuyasha shouts, "Hey!"

Everyone freezes before looking up at him.

"I have an idea that will make us all feel happy and better, again! Let's all FUCK Sesshomaru at the same time!" he sings with creepy enthusiasm.

Miroku chimes in and in an artificially chipper tone, "You mean an orgy, Inuyasha?! Why, I've always loved orgies!"

"Yeah! Me toooo!" Shippo sings before a bunch of people echo him with the same sentiment.

Then Naraku utters in a gleefully fake tone, "Alright, everyone! Let's get to it, then!"

"Yaaay!!!" everyone shouts before soon, all clothes have been stripped off.

It isn't long after this before passionate sounds of gratification along with other graphic sounds, are consuming the air with the unholy abominations of things that start to happen and that are so unspeakable and unimaginable, that if the moon (which is faintly residing in the sky and not far from the sun, at this point) could shed tears, it would and the sun, of course, would too as this outlandish sex orgy transpires beneath them before Sesshomaru's thrown with Sesshomaru participating in this sorted event, as well while continuing to weep, the whole time.

"Wow, Inuyasha! That feels GREAT!" Shippo sings.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru! You sure do know how to please your mother (MY BOY!) don't you!" Sesshomaru's mother says following Shippo.

The sex orgy continues for a little while before out of nowhere, a loud voice booms in the sky.

"Sesshomaruuu!!!"

Everyone freezes before their eyes fly up which is when they behold an ethereal looking female wearing a fantastic, seven layered Kimono while bathed in a white light.

"Sesshomaru!!! I am Amaterasu!!! Hear me, goddammit!!! You must stop weeping now and all of you must stop having hot, smelly, pleasurable, kinky, sweat drenched sex with each other, this instant!!! For an evil god, in a far away part of the universe, has created a new, universal law that if all of you continue to act 'out of character,' the universe will implode into a gigantic black hole and existence will cease, forever!!!"

She concludes with her arm outstretched in front of her before she authoritatively sweeps it across the air as she points at them, "All of you stop this, at once!!!"

They all just blankly stare up at her and for an awkwardly long time before finally, they all just dismiss her as they return to having sloppy, animal sex with each other while Sesshomaru keeps crying with his face being smother by an x-rated part of Rin's body, at the same time.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Yes! YES!!! Don't stop!!!"

"_Rinmmmph_, _yoummmph_, _tasmmmph_, _sommmph_, _gooommmph_! (Goes on weeping) Waammph!"

Following that, Myoga splatters his flea yokai juice, all over Inuyasha's nose, after grinding himself up against it for a while as Naraku violates Inuyasha with his tentacles, in both orifices while pumping him with his hand, at the same time.

"Stooop!!! You all have to stooop!!! Nooow!!! Oh-no...! Oh-NO...! It has arrived...! The end is niiiigh!!! You have doomed us aaall, Sesshomaruuu!!! You lipless, generic looking, elf eared piece-of-shit!!! I! Knew! You! Were! Trouble! When! You! Walked! In-iin!!! Duuude! Looks like uh laay-day-aay!!! It's raaainin' men! Hallelujah, it's raaainin' men...! Amen! I wanna. FUCK. YOU. LIKE. AN. ANIMAAAL!!! Fuck you, Sesshomaru!!! Fuck y...!!!"

Her voice fades along with her essence before soon, with all of them still immersed in a smoldering sex orgy, they are all swallowed up by a swirl of darkness.

(Sound of the Black hole swallowing the whole universe) Swiiiiiibuhbuluhbuluhbuluhbuluhcurswoop...

The End


End file.
